


Meditation

by Naaklasolus



Series: Unsung Heroes: Balance [15]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Language Barrier, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Revan is a good Master, Tarre is a brat, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 14:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: A moment between Revan and his Mandalorian Padawan.





	Meditation

Tarre Vizsla sighed as he leaned forward and rest his elbows on his knees and eyed his Master. “I don’t…..understand. Why we do this?” Tarre asked slowly as he attempted Basic once again, albeit heavily accented -- Master Squint had insisted that Tarre should practice it more.

“It’s ‘Why are we doing this’, Tarre.” Revan said patiently and kindly.

“Why are we doing this?” Tarre repeated curiously as he reached down to brush a hand over the grass. “Warriors are to fight. Not this.”.

“Oh?”.

The boy nod. “We have many big things to do. This not big.”.

“Important things, which includes this.” Revan responded with a teasing tone. “Please sit up properly and close your eyes.”.

Tarre sighed as he complied to the request. “There.”.

“What do you feel?”.

“Bored.”.

“Tarre……”.

Tarre scoffed as he focused on the energy singing around him.

* * *

 

Revan frowned slightly as he opened his eyes to look at his Padawan, the boy hadn’t uttered a word in the past hour. If this were any other Padawan -- much less Jedi -- then it wouldn’t bother the older Jedi, but this was Tarre. The boy lacked the ability to stop talking when off the battlefield since he was as curious as a tooka kitten and determined to learn other languages, one way or another Tarre was constantly speaking.

“Master?” Tarre asked suddenly.

“Yes, Tarre?” Revan answered as the kid looked at him with a bit of uncertainty

“How do you stop this?” Tarre leaned forward again and rested his elbows on his knees. “There….a lot of pain. Not mine. It’s…….”.

Revan watched as the boy searched for the right words. “It’s not something you can stop, Tarre.” Revan answered as he stood and offered his hand to the boy, who grasped his forearm and allowed the older Jedi to pull him to his feet then Revan proceed to tap the boy’s chest plate, directly above his heart. “You are a tool of the Living Force, you act on instinct and guide yourself by emotion, which is very dangerous.”.

“Meditation fix it.”.

“In a way, yes.” Revan smiled slightly. “It gives you the clarity you need to separate your emotions from others. You’re a remarkable empath, but that very ability has overwhelmed you hasn’t it?”.

Tarre looked down and nod. “It’s…….It hurts, worst than…..than a wound. Different…..really different.” Tarre answered slowly as his hand covered Revan’s. “It…..feels like breaking?” Tarre nod. “Or broken? Too much pain, anger…..hatred. Meditation fix it?”.

“It helps you learn to find a balance within you, to allow you to learn control so that you can properly filter everything.”.

Tarre nod before he smiled at his Master. “More practice?” Tarre asked eagerly. “Please?”.

Revan chuckled as he gave a slight nod. “I don’t see any harm in that, and you may also speak in _Mando’a._ We had an agreement, remember.”.

 _“Yes, Master. I recall the agreement quite well, you seem to have picked up on my language than I did for Basic.”_ Tarre responded in _Mando’a._ _“But seriously, if this meditation is going to help. I promise I won’t criticise anything of yours that I deem trivial.”._

“Not even teasing Alek?”.

_“That’s important. Not trivial, Master.”._

Revan immediately started chuckling at that, oh how he was starting to like this boy! “Well, you can’t just sit there all day, kiddo. We do have other things to do.” Revan pointed out, which caused Tarre to stick his tongue out at him. “Manners.”.


End file.
